Entertainment Tonight
| opentheme = | endtheme = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 38 | num_episodes = 11,916 ; 9,930 weekdays; 1,986 weekend)}} | executive_producer = | cinematography = | camera = Multi-camera | runtime = 22 minutes (weekday editions) 44 minutes (weekend edition) | company = | distributor = | network = Syndicated | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_aired = | last_aired = present | related = The Insider | website = http://www.etonline.com }} Entertainment Tonight (or simply ET) is an American first-run syndicated entertainment television newsmagazine that is distributed by CBS Television Distribution throughout the United States. Format The format of the program is composed of stories of interest from throughout the entertainment industry, exclusive set visits, first looks at upcoming film and television projects, and one-on-one interviews with actors, musicians and other entertainment personalities and newsmakers. A one-hour weekend edition, ET Weekend (known as Entertainment This Week until September 1991), originally offered a recap of the week's entertainment news, with most or all episodes later transitioning to center (either primarily or exclusively) around some sort of special theme; though the weekend edition now utilizes either format depending on the episode, most commonly, the format of those broadcasts consists of replays of stories that were shown during the previous week's editions. ET Radio Minute, a daily radio feature, is syndicated by Westwood One. As of 2018, the program's weekday broadcasts are anchored by Kevin Frazier, while the weekend editions are anchored by Cameron Mathison and Nischelle Turner. History In its early years from its 1981 inception, Entertainment Tonight – following a local newscast-style format – consisted primarily of coverage of the latest movies, music and television releases and projects. They signed an exclusive agreement to cover the wedding of convicted child molester Mary Kay Letourneau, who married the student she had an affair with, Vili Fualaau; and attorney Howard K. Stern, who represented Daniel Birkhead in the paternity case of the late Anna Nicole Smith's daughter Dannielynn. ET has also aired exclusive stories related to Anna Nicole Smith, including coverage of her funeral, and her surviving daughter. In 1996, actor George Clooney decided to boycott Entertainment Tonight to protest the presence of intrusive paparazzi after Hard Copy did an exposé about his love life, violating an agreement that he had with Paramount, which produced and syndicated both shows. In a letter he sent to Paramount, Clooney stated that he would encourage his friends to do the same. On September 8, 2008, Entertainment Tonight began broadcasting in high definition; concurrently, the program moved its production and studio operations from its longtime home at Stage 28 on the Paramount Pictures studio lot to Stage 4 at CBS Studio Center, one of the final steps involving the incorporation of Paramount's former syndication arm, Paramount Domestic Television, into CBS' distribution arms and the adoption of the then-new CBS Television Distribution name, which all took place following the breakup of CBS and the original Viacom into separate companies in December 2005. In October 2013, after 19 years with Entertainment Tonight, Linda Bell Blue decided to step down as executive producer of the show, to become the inaugural president of Entertainment Tonight Studios, which was formed in November in conjunction with CBS Global Distribution to expand the ET brand to cable, broadcast and digital platforms through various series and specials. After pressure via a social media campaign by actors Dax Shepard and Kristen Bell, ET announced in February 2014 that it would no longer accept footage or pictures of the children of celebrities from paparazzi photographers. This show is the longest-running syndicated show, surpassing Soul Train, which had a 37-year run. On-air staff Current on-air staff Anchor * Kevin Frazier – anchor (2014–present; previously served as weekend co-anchor/correspondent from 2004–2011) Correspondents * Brooke Anderson – contributor/substitute weekday anchor (2019–present; previously served as substitute weekday anchor/correspondent from 2013–2015 and as contributor from 2015—2018) * Matt Cohen - weekend anchor/correspondent/substitute weekday anchor (2019–present) * Keltie Knight – correspondent/substitute weekend anchor/substitute weekday anchor (2017–present) * Cameron Mathison – weekend anchor/contributor (2015–present; previously served as correspondent from 2015–2018) * Rachel Smith – New York correspondent (2019–present) * Nischelle Turner – weekend anchor/correspondent/substitute weekday anchor (2014–present) * Lauren Zima – correspondent (2019–present) Former on-air staff * Thea Andrews – fill-in weekend host/correspondent (2006–2009; later at The Insider) * Army Archerd – correspondent (1981; deceased) * Alan Arthur - weekend co-host (1983–1984) * Rona Barrett – correspondent (1983–1986) * Nina Blackwood - correspondent (?–?) * Chris Booker – correspondent (2002–2003; now at KAMP-FM in Los Angeles) *Mindy Burbano - correspondent (?–?) * Eric Burns – correspondent (?–?) * Lisa Canning – correspondent (1995–1998) * Jann Carl – fill-in weekend host/correspondent (1995–2008) * Marcia Clark – correspondent (?–?) * Steven Cojocaru – fashion correspondent (2003–2011) * Bobby Colomby – correspondent (?–?) * Leanza Cornett – correspondent (1994–1995) * Rocsi Diaz – weekend co-anchor/correspondent (2013–2015) * Steve Edwards - weekend co-host (1982–1983) * Leeza Gibbons – fill-in host/correspondent (1984–1995; later at Extra and co-host of America Now) * Garrett Glaser - correspondent (1989-1993) * Bob Goen – co-host/correspondent (1993–2004; now at WCPO-TV in Cincinnati) * Tom Hallick – host/correspondent (1981) * Bill Harris - correspondent (1984–1985) * Samantha Harris – correspondent (2010–2012, 2015–2016)/weekend co-anchor/substitute weekday anchor (2015–2016) * Mary Hart – co-host/correspondent (1982–2011) * Alan Hemberger (as Alan Arthur) - correspondent (?–?) * Ron Hendren – original co-host (1981–1984) * Barbara Howar - correspondent (1982–?) * Huell Howser – correspondent (1982–1983; deceased) * Darren Kavinoky – correspondent (?–?; later at The Insider) * Robin Leach – correspondent (1981–1984; deceased) * Chrishaunda Lee – correspondent (?–?) * Leonard Maltin – film historian/reviewer (1982–2010) * Katherine Mann - correspondent (?–?) * Rob Marciano – weekday/weekend co-anchor (2013–2014; now at ABC News) * Maria Menounos – correspondent (2001–2005; later at Extra and E! News) * Vanessa Minnillo – correspondent (2005–2007) * Julie Moran – correspondent (1995–2001) * Nancy O'Dell – co-host/correspondent (2011–2019) * Al Owens - correspondent (?–?) * Carlos Ponce – correspondent (2004–2005) * Tony Potts – correspondent (1998; later at Access Hollywood; now at CNN and HLN) * Michael Scott – fill-in host/correspondent (1993–1994) * Selina Scott – correspondent (?–?) * Carly Steel – correspondent (2016–2018) * Mark Steines – co-host/correspondent (1995–2012; later at Hallmark Channel) * Andre Leon Talley – fashion correspondent (2012–2013) * John Tesh – co-host/correspondent (1986–1996) * Marjorie Wallace – host/correspondent (1981) * Robb Weller – co-host/correspondent (1984–1986) * Dixie Whatley – co-host/correspondent (1981–1982) * Roshumba Williams – correspondent (2002) * Jeanne Wolf - correspondent (1986–1990) * Chris Wragge - correspondent (1996–1997, later at WCBS-TV and co-anchor of The Early Show on CBS) Competition , despite competition from The Insider and even the more general-focus newsmagazine Inside Edition, both which are also produced by CBS Television Distribution, Entertainment Tonight remained among the ten highest-rated syndicated programs according to Nielsen weekly ratings. During the 2007–08 season, the program's daytime ratings fluctuated between fourth and fifth place due to competition from fellow CBS-syndicated program Judge Judy. References External links * * Category:1981 American television series debuts Category:1980s American television news programs Category:1990s American television news programs Category:2000s American television news programs Category:2010s American television news programs Category:English-language television programs Category:Entertainment news shows in the United States Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:Television series by CBS Television Studios Category:Celebrity Category:Television series created by Al Masini Category:Operation Prime Time